pndncsuswfandomcom-20200213-history
Wdqwqw
Teleporter: Shiner's unique PSI capabilities allow him to transfer matter from one point to another, seemingly instantaneously, without the matter in question actually traversing the intervening space in material form. The ability itself is extremely versatile with there apparently being no distinguishable restriction or limit to either the composition and dimensions of the substances involved in the transference or the exact distance traversed, with the technique also demonstrating little to no consequence to the time taken to arrive at the ultimate destination, even if multiple particular values are increased significantly. However, although the relocation of the specified matter is immediate, Shiner requires an extremely brief period in order to define the intended final location, leaving a small opportunity in which he is vulnerable to adversaries, particularly if they possess high-speed attacks.21 In contrast, Shiner utilizes various ways of determining the initial destination, ranging from a circular area emanating outwards from his feet to numerous interlocking hexagonal platforms, suitably restricting not only the area but also the objects which he desires to teleport in mere moments. The combination of these diverse qualities perfectly accommodates Shiner's combat ideology, allowing him to kill his opponents without defiling his own hands by simply transporting his enemies into hazardous situations, such as the upper atmosphere.22 Hexagonal Transfer System, resultant destruction. Expand slideshow2 of 4Add photo Hexagonal Transfer System (六方転晶系（ヘキサゴナル・トランスファー・システム）, Roppō Tenshō-kei (Hekisagonaru Toransufā Shisutemu), lit. 6-Sided Transfer Crystal System): Designating a preferred location by placing his fingers perpendicular to his thumbs to create a rectangular scope, Shiner forms a hexagonal shaped outline a substantial distance above the intended target, which then emits an intense beam of light directly downwards. Anything trapped within the confines of the subsequent hexagonal prism are immediately teleported, including the ground located underneath the intended target down to a significant depth. Although this technique requires a proportionally greater amount of time than his regular teleportation, its wide range makes it difficult for an opponent to evade successfully.23 Dimensional Rift: By his own admission, during his brief confrontation with Shao, Shiner possesses another technique which he refers to as his "trump card," initiated by extending both of his hands away from his body. However, due to Sakurako Amamiya's intervention, nothing else about this ability was able to be revealed.24 It was only by his third encounter and second actual engagement with Amamiya that this particular capability make a resurgence and where the intricate details of its exact nature were finally divulged. With his arms outstretched, Shiner fabricates a minuscule hexagonal planar construct between the confines of his relevant palms that he subsequently imbues with a significant quantity of energy, causing it to fracture and distort under the tremendous strain subjected upon it. These destructive attributes are replicated within the surrounding atmosphere as the dimensional fabric begins to rupture, displayed through the apparent shattering of the observable panorama as both the spatial and temporal boundaries of the designated location are broken. The completion of this visible cracking signifies the effective transfer of the areas present inhabitants, thereby annihilating the existence of anyone trapped within the confines of the immediate vicinity, at least from our own respective dimension.25 RiseEdit Average: Contrary to the majority of other Rise users, Shiner does not utilize this form of PSI to help him traverse distances or evade attacks, as the fundamental quality of his Teleporter more than adequately fulfills both of these roles. However, he does instead supplement his strikes with this ability, resulting in him being able to imperceptibly pierce his adversary with pinpoint accuracy, when manipulated in combination with his ample Burst capabilities.26 TranceEdit Unknown: During his brief periods of activity within the series, Shiner has failed to yet demonstrate any affinity to this form of PSI, instead preferring to rely primarily on his extensive Burst abilities, while holding Rise in reserve for when circumstances deem its use necessary. However, it has never explicitly been expressed that he was incapable of using this form.